


Small Talk

by AVPDSylvesterDodd (ConvenienceStoreMusical)



Series: A Month of Scorpion Drabbles [23]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenienceStoreMusical/pseuds/AVPDSylvesterDodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige and Megan like to eat lunch together and catch up on things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Talk

"So what did Scorpion get up to this week? Sylvester keeps saying it's a close call," Megan said, tracing her fingers across the cafe menu laid out in front of her. She glanced up to see Paige closing her own menu, propping her chin in her hand.

"Does he say that about every case?" Paige asked in amusement. Megan grinned, folding up her own menu.

"Not every one- wasn't there one about a video game? He was very proud of that one."

"He must have been starry-eyed over the convention. I don't blame him- that was one of the safest."

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another one of those "I wish it was longer but I'm restricted to a 100 word limit."


End file.
